


[GGAD]盖勒特！我的房子！（少年组）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:下流沙雕文学预警盖勒特与阿不思在巴希达姑婆家研究炼金术与魔药学，到最后变成了一场真正的"研究"。又名 龙血的第十三种用途





	[GGAD]盖勒特！我的房子！（少年组）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда）
> 
> 絮叨:欧洲醋王连坩埚的醋都吃，你说怎么办吧（喂  
> 点击看青年人冗长情♂趣

正文

当盖勒特拉着阿不思登上狭窄的楼梯时，巴希达的喊声还在一楼与二楼间低矮天花板的缝隙里回荡。

"别炸了我的房子，盖勒特！"

"不会的，姑婆，炼金术都没那么夸张！再说，这回只是研究魔药而已。"盖勒特哼了一声，挽紧了阿不思的胳膊。

他们一起踏过嘎吱作响的木质台阶，拐进幽暗的回廊，直到钻进一个小门框。

尖耸的房顶拱起明亮的空间，阁楼气窗投射进一缕满布尘土的阳光。歪斜的五斗橱与横亘大半个空间的木书桌足以让所有想进入这个秘密空间的人望而却步，更别提架子上摇摇欲坠的瓶瓶罐罐和桌边泛着气泡的魔药了。

这个"堆满了乱七八糟东西的杂物间"一一用巴希达的话来说一一却是两个天才少年最洁净明亮的实验室。

阿不思拉过一把暗红色绒面的扶手椅坐下，小心翼翼掀开一座钟形罩架上的蒙布，双手捏着边沿端出一个咕噜冒泡的坩埚。

他放下这个名不见经传的坩埚的动作轻柔得简直就像在爱抚恋人柔软的金发，不，比那还要轻，盖勒特皱着眉头想。

坩埚中的魔药因为骤然的光照开始躁动不安，阿不思熟练地提起玻璃管，加入一滴药水。危险的嘶嘶声有一瞬的腾起，紧接着魔药变成了暗绿色，在坩埚底安静地蛰伏。

阿不思出神地观察，不放过魔药的每一丝变化。阳光漏进窗框，玻璃器皿间水晶般的反光映照阿不思纤细的手腕，精巧的腕骨与润泽的皮肤在这剔透的日光下无所遁形。扣到顶的衣领，熨帖的衬衫，布料下少年的躯体微微起伏。阿不思圆润的指尖挨上了试管透明的玻璃壁一一捻住了一一盖勒特屏住呼吸。

盖勒特想象着阿不思指腹的温度是如何在冰凉的玻璃上烙下他的抚触，正如夜空下划过盖勒特腰侧微凉肌肤的灵巧手指。阿不思的吐息响彻盖勒特的双耳，他的阿尔唇角愉悦勾起的弧度在他眼中一再放大，一阵令他沉醉的眩晕越凑越近，他不禁扶住了阿不思的椅背。

突然的靠近惊扰了阿不思的神思，他下意识护住魔药，转头迎上盖勒特近在咫尺的英俊面庞。

"盖尔，我说了你要小心些，"阿不思好看的蓝眼睛里流露出谴责的目光，"这种魔药有一点儿动静就很容易爆炸。"

像是察觉到盖勒特眉间的一丝阴霾，阿不思放缓语气补充道:"你看，盖尔，嗯，虽然不一定光靠这罐魔药......我还想在不管是炼金术还是魔药学里取得一星半点的成就呢，以后或许还能被写在我的巧克力蛙画片上。就比如怎么也得是发现龙血的至少十二种用途吧，也许还会有些别的。"

"还包括'收服本世纪最伟大的巫师之一，格林德沃，的芳心'吗？"盖勒特轻佻地一笑，扬手接住了飞来的一块巧克力蛙，顺手剥着包装纸，"没想到我的天才阿尔还会在意这个。现在就给你一个收服我一一功成名就一一的机会，来，阿尔，张嘴。"盖勒特衔起剥好的巧克力蛙，向阿不思递去。

"盖尔，拜托......"阿不思叹了口气，短暂地抚摸了一下爱人的脸颊，"让我先做完这个实验。"

望着阿不思湛蓝眼睛里真心实意的恳求，谁又忍心拒绝呢？盖勒特自然不例外。他悻悻吞下巧克力蛙的脑袋，重新将自己陷进扶手椅的坐垫当中。

他的阿尔总是这么一丝不苟。或许麻烦，但是讨人喜爱的很。盖勒特咀嚼着巧克力蛙，眯眼打量阿不思严丝合缝的领口，思绪随着口腔中的甜味扩散开来。

散会的威森加摩青少年代表，阿不思•邓不利多，穿着他一本正经的黑西装旋转着直接显形在巴希达家花园门口。他甚至还别着他那滑稽的级长徽章！

盖勒特自然是热情地迎接了优秀代表邓不利多的归来，热情到翻出栅栏揽着阿不思的腰就以迅雷不及掩耳之势一同消失在了原地，快到连听到响声匆匆出门的巴希达都没有看到掠过的残影。

然后阿不思麻烦的黑西装就铺上了浪头打湿了的崖畔悬岩，白衬衫捆住他的双手，笔挺的西装裤揉作一团，勾在他高抬的一只脚踝上晃悠。那条腿是架在了盖勒特的肩上，正面迎上夹杂着沙粒的粗糙海风。阿不思浑身仅剩的一条领带在盖勒特手里拉紧，诱引出浑浊的喘息。仿佛海浪击在礁石上破碎的泡沫，阿不思胯间隆起星星点点斑布几滩浓浊白液，咸腥的礁石也没有他那样潮湿......

盖勒特的喉结动了动。阿不思依旧安静，沉浸于药水表面浮起的缭绕灰烟，全然不知身边的恋人已经在脑内把自己剥光了不下千遍。而阿不思眼波只在玻璃管内金黄的药液流连，澄澈的液体在盖勒特眼中已然化为一管勾引着他的迷情剂，他几乎就能闻到阿不思颈间的香气。

这样不行，盖勒特捂着发烫的额角倏地站起。他转身摸进虚掩的五斗橱门，自一片昏暗反光中掏出一个烧瓶，暗红的药水拍击着瓶壁。被惊动的阿不思抬起眼帘，晃荡的不知名暗色液体吸引了他的全部注意力。

"阿尔，"盖勒特率先开口，"发现龙血十二种用途的差事我可不跟你抢，但除此之外我已经发现了龙血的第十三种用途，我想你一定乐意看一看。"

阿不思明显是半信半疑，手中试管底已经触到桌面木纹，却迟迟不肯放下。盖勒特走近实验台，腾出两个指节攥住烧瓶口，其余三指牵引着阿不思的右手将试管放回支架。试管落下的同时，烧瓶一倾，几滴暗红洒落。

"喔...！"阿不思正伸手抓向抹布，液体就悄无声息渗进了两人交叠的肌肤，找不到一点来时的踪影。

"放心，这没有什么危害，而且我调配的这种药水就是要抹在皮肤上的。"盖勒特将魔药倒在手心，趁深红色消退之前一股脑蹭上了阿不思的颈侧。

"英国这天气，屋里真是够冷。火龙的血，调成取暖剂，不用裹得严严实实也能浑身发热，我亲身试过，在这种天气下真是再好不过了。"盖勒特诚挚地解释道。

阿不思歉疚地笑笑，像是对自己刚才略有冷淡的态度表示歉意:"盖尔，你真是太费心了......"

"不要紧。"盖勒特竖起一根手指摆了摆，一抹狡黠的笑容在唇间消弭，但埋头指挥起实验用具的阿不思丝毫没有留意。

"天平飞来。"阿不思咕哝着，险些没接住从房间另一头腾空而起的铜制天平。刚一碰到天平，他就像摸到烫手山芋一样下意识把它甩了出去，砝码从铜盘上滑落，直朝那宝贝魔药坠去。

阿不思心生不妙，焦急地伸手挡在坩埚上方。预想中落在手心的重量并没有出现，砝码老老实实浮在离坩埚沿三厘米的上方，天平优雅地在空中滑了个圈儿，沿着一道看不见的痕迹停在了阿不思的面前。

边上的盖勒特收起魔杖。"阿尔，你应该更小心些的，就像你说的，这魔药可马虎不得。"

阿不思的脸红到了耳根，连忙接过砝码匆匆称量起了药粉。"加入四分之一盎司，搅拌三周之后，用杖尖的蓝火慢熬，焰心应距坩埚底一英寸......噢，那我还需要一个三脚架，石棉网，嗯，也许......"本该默念的指南被阿不思喃喃出声，好像这样就能缓解不知哪里来的紧张感。

那一瞬间他怎么会觉得天平是滚烫的呢？阿不思百思不得其解，手中的搅拌棒也不自觉地颤抖。大概是他还不适应骤然升高的体温，与面颊上不正常的潮红。还有鬓角大颗大颗滚下的汗珠，他擦拭不及，水珠淌下下颌，直朝承装药粉的羊皮纸片坠去一一被盖勒特灼热的唇舌悄然化解，在阿不思的脸上留下湿漉漉的水痕。

"哦，盖尔......"阿不思茫然地揪住恋人的衣角，局促不安地来回搓揉，"我想我应该......"

"应该脱下一些衣服，我亲爱的。"盖勒特压低声音，没有从阿不思身边移开，反而贴得愈发近了。阿不思猛地抓住已经解开他高领马甲第一颗扣子的手，眼神有霎那的清明:"盖勒特，这是怎么回事？不会是魔药的问题吧，我想？"

"我聪明的阿尔，你暖和起来了，这不正是我...们想要这魔药发挥的效果吗？现在你热了，就要脱衣服，没什么好奇怪的。"盖勒特眨眨眼。

阿不思推开天平，扶着桌沿起身，盛着金属块的托盘轻磕底座，发出叮叮脆响。盖勒特也随着爱人的动作挺直了腰背，一只手仍握在阿不思手中。

"是这魔药，对不对？"阿不思用了个斩钉截铁的问句，"看来不仅仅是发热那么简单。这龙血的第十三种用途是......"后面的话却怎么也说不出口，阿不思别过眼，尽力不去看自己已有了些异样的裤缝。

"相信我，阿尔，这魔药绝对没有什么问题。千真万确，我是亲自尝试过，只不过当时只有我一个人在，可想而知把我给难受的。"

盖勒特语气无比恳切，但促狭的眼神已经把阿不思浑身上下都扫了一遍。

"我的好阿尔，你也知道药效了。不只是你，刚才我也沾到了这药，你总不忍心放任我这次再那么自个儿难受一番吧。"

"盖勒特！我要你现在就......"

"现在就过来帮你？愿意效劳，亲爱的阿尔。"盖勒特上前一步挽住爱人的腰，鼻尖绕着泛起红晕的耳垂亲热地磨蹭，贪婪地嗅闻阿不思发间清爽的味道。阿不思眼帘半合，贝齿碾过丰唇，唇瓣凹陷，牙齿离开时又恢复如常，不露痕迹。贴着盖勒特手腕的手指一时间不知是该紧握还是放开，张张合合，在经不起挑拨的敏感神经上擦出触电般的火花。

盖勒特倒吸一口凉气，将阿不思无意间四处惹火的手举到唇边，含住了柔润的指尖。阿不思惊呼一声，手上酥麻好似中了力松劲泄，手松软地举着，挂在盖勒特齿间。盖勒特得以解放的左手似被磁石吸引，执著地故伎重演，几下便挑开了阿不思不设防的领口。

停靠腰际的手也没闲着，盖勒特状似毫无章法地拨弄一气，在按得阿不思连连抽气时迅速把手拿开，得意地欣赏阿不思欲求不满的哼叫。

当盖勒特的手掌游离到阿不思夹紧的腿间时，阿不思爆发出一阵剧烈的痉挛，踉跄后退，撞在了五斗橱沿。柜顶的仪器嚓嚓直响，晃动幅度过大的曲颈甑摔在地上，与滚落的陶罐裂成一堆碎片。一小捆独角兽毛歪斜着垂落，掉在了阿不思头上。

盖勒特拾起独角兽毛，心生一计。他扶起阿不思绵软的腰肢，一个咒语立起了翻倒的扶手椅，一把将年轻恋人掼上了椅背。阿不思半跪于坐垫之上，身体搭着靠背，单手扒拉着大敞的领口，扭动腰身，抱怨着盖勒特毫无征兆地离开的手掌。

"阿尔，跪下。"盖勒特的声音冷静得出奇。

阿不思挪了挪身子，侧对着盖勒特，胳膊勉力支撑着上身的重量。呈跪姿的双腿微微颤动，带得鞋尖也在背后的桌腿上轻敲。"唔...盖尔......"阿不思抬眼看向爱人，水光朦胧的蓝眼睛里写满了不解。阿不思探向自己紧绷的裤缝，示意着勒得难受，却连搭扣都没有被解开的裤裆。

"听话，阿尔，别碰，"盖勒特饶有兴趣地劝慰，不如说是打量面前自己的杰作，"现在我需要你做一些事情。完成了，我们就能遂你所愿，但在此之前，假如难以完成，也许还会有些小惩罚。"

柔滑的独角兽毛拂过阿不思的乳晕。盖勒特极尽小心，控制着不让除了兽毛之外的部分碰到阿不思的身体。"好，阿尔，告诉我，这瓶魔药除了火龙血还加了什么，才能叫你变成这个样子？"

"曼...曼德拉草！"胸前若即若离的碰触根本无法填补阿不思体内的空虚，他死死扒着椅子背后的雕花，胡乱说出脑海中跳出的第一个词。

"真遗憾，阿尔，你错失了第一次机会。"盖勒特退得稍远，独角兽银白的毛发从更加白皙的肌肤上滑开。

"乌头，舟形乌头！"

"我怎么舍得给你服用那样的东西呢，我的爱人。这样揣测我，真是......"盖勒特脸上掠过一丝转瞬即逝的微笑。

"牛黄......盖尔......"阿不思的声音已经染上了央求的色彩。

"阿尔，乖，你要按规则来，不要乱猜。"盖勒特欠身抚上阿不思高高翘起的臀。这短暂的抚摩勾引体内热流汇集到小腹，桎梏在层层包围的衣料中，无处发泄。

臀肉渴望着更多的爱抚，却在呼啸而下的风声中害怕兼期待地发颤。一声闷响，带来火辣辣的痛觉，放大了兽毛挥出的力道，疼痛在丰富的神经末梢上漾成别样的情欲。

阿不思狂乱地喘息，大脑叫嚣着要他彻底抛却平日的冷静自持。 但他依旧需要一个答案，而且，非常迫切。阿不思抱紧了椅背。"是曼陀罗......"

兽毛被丢下了。

"恭喜，我的天才。"

仿佛得到天大的准许，阿不思一把扯开裤腰搭扣，反手脱着碍事的长裤。"这么迫不及待，阿尔？"盖勒特帮阿不思把长裤拽到腿弯，手指挤进臀缝，慵懒地揉捏。

"不过倒也不能强人所难，不仅是你，面对这样一位优雅的绅士，我也险些难以自持。"盖勒特抽出手指，缓缓拨开承载着自己火热欲望的裤链。

欺身上前，盖勒特不慌不忙，捋了一把阿不思滴着前液的阴茎，把掺和了几缕白液的液体细细涂抹在即将遭受侵犯的穴口。

这样刚刚好，很难分辨出到底是那天海崖上衣冠楚楚的代表先生，还是现在这个意乱情迷的魔药学家阿不思•邓不利多更湿一些。

总之，阿不思都是为了他的盖勒特。为了盖勒特湿得一塌糊涂，为了盖勒特甘愿被按在硌人的，漆皮剥落的圈椅上狠狠操干，脆弱的喉咙艰难地发出人鱼也无法比拟的美妙音调。

盖勒特满意地看着他的勃起隐没在苍白的臀瓣间。阿不思穴口的褶皱都撑开了，奋力复位的肌肉含得盖勒特更紧，也忠实地带给阿不思一阵阵漫长温吞的情热。阴茎不紧不慢，进进出出，摩擦过绷紧的内壁，撞进内里的凹陷。

单薄的胸膛抵着坚硬的椅背，发烧着的肌肤在冰凉得异乎寻常的木棱上颤抖得厉害。阿不思拱腰迎向爱人的体温，回手抓住盖勒特的大腿，打着圈儿刻意勾引。盖勒特自然不会忽视阿不思蒸腾的欲求，挺送着埋得更深，俯身为弓起的背脊送去一连串的湿吻。

压在盖勒特身下的阿不思忽然挣扎起来。"盖尔，我不要抱着椅背......"

盖勒特细腻的吻印上阿不思的脖颈。阿不思的言外之意于他耳中分外清晰，他托着阿不思匀称的腰身，帮助恋人翻过身来。阿不思的一条裤管早已皱缩到了小腿，另一条空空如也，拖曳至地。阿不思大开的双腿忽地内勾，足尖点着盖勒特的腰窝。

预料之中的重重一顶令阿不思撞进椅背软垫，盖勒特在耳鬓厮磨的热吻紧随而至。

一个玻璃杯不知何时到了盖勒特的手中，倾斜的杯沿抵在阿不思唇角。"阿尔，尝尝这个。"盖勒特手腕一抖，过量的液体倾泻而下，流入的不仅是阿不思微翕的唇瓣，还沿着脸颊淌进胸口解开的衬衫。

"这不会又是那种魔药？"阿不思意乱情迷地嘟哝，慵懒地躲闪盖勒特顺着液体涌流痕迹一路吻下的唇。

盖勒特舔掉阿不思精瘦胸膛上几滴乳白色液体，意犹未尽，抹了抹唇峰上的白色残余:"只是牛奶，味道和你一样甜，我的好阿尔。"

"盖尔！" 阿不思面颊浮上红晕，嗔怪地扣着盖勒特的后脑，把他拉进一个恶作剧似的吻一一残存的牛奶哺入盖勒特口中，溢出的白色浊液在唇舌纠缠间发出暧昧的水声。

盖勒特不知足地索取着阿不思口腔里的空气。就在阿不思快要在窒息感中达到高潮时，巴希达惊讶的声音从楼下传来:"阿利安娜！你怎么跑来了，来找你哥哥？他就在楼上，你直接上去吧，走这边。"

"盖尔...你快起来，安娜要来了......"阿不思慌乱地呻吟，承受着盖勒特坏心眼的顶弄。

楼梯吱嘎响个不停。抽送不但没有停止，反而越发的快了。

"盖尔......啊！"阿不思搂着盖勒特的脖子，浑身绷紧，射在了搓弄他身下欲望的手上，白液被盖勒特不怀好意地涂满了大腿。

走廊里响起轻快的脚步声，阿利安娜八成是在蹦蹦跳跳。

"盖尔，盖尔......"后穴被遽然抽离，犹在渴求地一收一缩一一盖勒特拔出的茎身摩擦着阿不思的胸口，精液喷涌而出一一

门上的铰链转动起来。阿不思笨手笨脚地提上裤腰，拼命系上马甲最后一粒纽扣一一门开了。

"哥哥？"阿利安娜站在门口，看着仅余阿不思一人的房间，目光投向一地的仪器残骸，犹疑地向室内挪动。

"啊，安娜，"此时的阿不思衣冠楚楚，又恢复了平日里稳重兄长的形象，"不要紧，刚才我在研究魔药，弄得有些乱。你先回去好不好？我收拾一下，晚饭前就回去给你讲故事。"

阿利安娜听话地点了点头，跑过来给了阿不思一个拥抱。阿不思拍拍安娜的肩膀，目送着妹妹离去，胸口的精液快要浸透衬衣，又湿又凉。

门"嗒"地合上了。阿不思深吸一口气，瘫坐在方才欢愉过的扶手椅上。他环顾四周，窗户开着，窗扇还在风中微微摇晃。但那绝对不会是风造成的，而是跳窗出去的盖勒特•格林德沃。

周遭乱的可谓是一塌糊涂。魔杖不知怎的掉到了房间那头，阿不思长叹一声，咕哝道:"魔......魔杖飞来。"魔杖飞来的轨迹就如其主人模糊不清的语调一样歪歪扭扭，在低空快速掠过，正中桌边的坩埚，横扫着把易爆的魔药往地上打去。

"不妙。"阿不思只来得及捡起魔杖，为自己挥出一圈球状透明保护膜。

轰隆一声巨响，远在几里之外都能看见巴希达家的房顶喷出成堆的木屑，掺杂着一些闪闪发光的碎片，又很快湮没在冲天的粉尘之中。一条像是桌腿的东西高高甩向天空，划出一道夸张的抛物线，落进了邻居家的花园，从树篱中惊出几个地精。

阿不思乘着扶手椅，安然无恙地穿过地板上的大洞降落在楼下的厨房，与还举着煎锅六神无主的巴希达面面相觑。

屋外都能听见巴希达惊天动地的喊声响彻云霄。

"盖勒特！我的房子！"

花园外的小路上，盖勒特幸灾乐祸的笑声传进被震碎的厨房窗户:"那不是我，姑婆，我还在外面，是阿不思炸的房子！安娜，你哥哥没事，我把你先送回家！"

 

当然，巴希达没有相信侄孙的说辞。盖勒特还是被责令尽他所能，用修复咒语把房子修好，并且当晚他没能得到进入他"千辛万苦"恢复如初的房屋的许可。

 

夜风习习，盖勒特漫无目的地在石子路上闲逛，踢着地上的一枚铜币解闷。

盖勒特忽然听到有人打了个唿哨。

循声望去，一栋房子二楼的窗户被推开，一只手在窗内向他招了招。那是阿不思的卧室，盖勒特迅速反应过来，原来他不知不觉就走到了邓不利多家宅门口。

看来这房子炸得还挺值。

盖勒特想着，脚下已经利落地翻过了树篱，以无比的敏捷朝情人的窗台奔去。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记:  
> 肝疼作者再次求红心蓝手评论安慰！
> 
> 前文的巧克力蛙画片那里是全文唯一的小刀片，希望大家没看出来~
> 
> 从认真地炸了一间实验室加摔了无数化学仪器足以看出我对化学的怨念.jpg
> 
> 为什么我一不小心就把前戏写了那么多???  
> 本来我的预想是R18下流文学，结果在脑子里转了一天之后变成了PG13，我说这不行，最后还是回到了NC17（hhhhhhh


End file.
